dont_starve_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wukong
Wukong is a character added into the update Animalistic Arrival. Appearance Wukong is a Japanese fisherman with a teal blue kimono, white headband with a red circle on it, a white belt around the kimono and brown sandals. Wukong has black hair and, as seen in his character selection menu, two buckteeth. When he speaks, he speaks in Kanji which, unless translated, makes him impossible to understand. He speaks in the voice of a Huqin. In other versions of the game, he speaks in the voice of a Yangqin or a Sihu. His nickname is "The Fisherman" in some versions, "The Fisher" in others. Backstory Before being brought to the Don't Starve world, Wukong was a mere fisherman (possibly) off the coast of Japan. He had gotten severable jobs to feed his son and his dying wife. Despite this, hope to feed his family continued to dwindle on a thread. One stormy midnight, Maxwell greeted Wukong on his radio, who was fishing on a small wooden boat. Maxwell told him he had a way to help him feed his family, but for a cost. Wukong accepted and Maxwell filled Wukong's head with knowledge. He built Maxwell's Door on the coast and, much like Wilson, was taken to the Don't Starve world by Maxwell. Pros and Cons Wukong is quite weak health-wise, only having 125 health. He doesn't hit very hard and is pretty fragile in his health stats. His speed, however, is incredibly fast. Few characters top his speed. He has a very low amount of sanity, being 100 sanity. As a fisherman, Wukong excels in fishing. He starts off with the Pike. This weapon can only be crafted and used by Wukong. He also starts with the Chinese Sun Hat. This can't break in the sun or the rain but it's very fragile and is weak against even light hits. It can be made by three papyrus and three grass. The Pike allows Wukong to fish in the ocean. Doing so will usually make you catch fish that live in oceans like eels or herrings. This may attract the attention of Sharks, which will swim in a circle around the ledge you're standing on and will jump up in the air every ten seconds. If they hit you, you take 50 damage points. A con with Wukong is the fact that he can't earn sanity back on his own. To gain sanity, you'll have to fish, hang around Pigs or Bunnymen or kill Shadow Creatures. However, fishing is the most efficient way. Another con with Wukong is his relationship with many animals. Wukong is hated greatly with certain neutral creatures bigger than him for unknown creatures. This means animals like Beefaloes and Koalephants attack him on sight. Wukong also loses sanity faster than any other character, especially around monsters. Trivia *He, Washy and Wiggy were included in the Animalistic Arrival update. *If Wukong were to ever inspect a rabbit, Beefalo or Pig, he'd say "It's not that time of the year yet..." in Kanji. This is an obvious reference to the Chinese New Year's calendar, which includes a rabbit, an ox and a boar. *Despite having a Chinese name, he is actually Japanese. *Fans have called Wukong one of the worst characters to fight bosses with. Gallery WukongFrontView.jpg|Wukong from a front view WukongWithSunHat.jpg|Wukong with his Chinese Sun Hat ChineseSunHat.jpg|Wukong's Chinese Sun Hat ZePike.jpg|Wukong's Pike Category:Characters Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Characters Category:Characters Category:Animalistic Arrival Category:Characters Category:Animalistic Arrival Category:Animalistic Arrival Category:Characters Category:Animalistic Arrival Category:Characters Category:Male